Irrevocable
by fashiongirl97
Summary: AU Jenny's relentless pursuit of The Frog ended up shattering her world. It caused her marriage to fall apart, her to lose her friends, and to ask for a transfer. Now, after three years of living in Scotland, she has to come back to DC for a case. Not only will the case put her in danger, but it will make her have to work with her ex-husband and his team of agents who hate her. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **_NCIS is not mine_

* * *

Irrevocable 

It is strange how even man's best laid plans go to pot. Sometimes the new path we take turns out to be better than the original one. However, that is not always the case. Because sometimes the muck up can be of such a large scale that the chance of redemption and getting back on the right path can seem almost and completely impossible. And that was how Jenny saw her life.

Back when Paris had drawn to an end and they were set to return to DC, she'd put matters of the heart above what her head was telling her and stayed which the man who had captured her heart. Jenny had turned down the job working as a liaison officer with Mossad in Cairo, instead she said yes to his marriage proposal. Paris ended with them both eloping in Paris before catching their flight back to the states - together. The proposal, the wedding, their relationship, it had all been perfect back then – cliché in some moments but perfect none the less.

One night, stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower on a brisk autumn night, the w2ind blowing her red hair across her face, when there were few people at the top. She stood there, looking down on the city that sprawled out like a cluster of flowers from above. Lights dotted all over, the lines of red and orange as cars raced around the city. They'd just been stood there talking about anything and everything, and then out of the blue he'd got down on one knee, and opened a velvet ring box. Whilst her head had been thinking work, her heart had been overwhelmed by the turn of events and she'd said yes with a beaming bright smile.

Things had even been perfect when they had returned to DC and she was on his team. Through Tony's joining the MCRT, and then Kate's too, through Kate's tragic death and then Ziva's joining. They'd worked together, and lived together, and loved each other. Whilst they had fought like cat and dog at work, they had never gone to bed on a fight. She still did the anti-terrorism opps that Director Marrow had wanted her to do with Mossad yet she remained based in DC. Her liaison was Ziva, which was how they met and also how she ended up on the team. From time to time Jenny would venture over to Israel and Egypt to oversee the operations, and each time she returned to her husband's welcome and loving arms.

Things had been blissful until the day that her husband decided to think he was immortal and was in an explosion and forgot everything from the past two decades, including his ever loving and faithful wife who sat by his bed day in day out. Then he left.

So whilst he was away in Mexico, Jenny set about initiating her self destruct mode and without her husband to help rescue her things went from bad to worse. And whilst Director Marrow had approved her search of Rene Benoit, her methods began to take the unofficial and not quite so legal approach. She sent Tony undercover and broke his heart, breaking Ziva's in the process. She divided the team and broke them all.

When he arrived back, things were in shreds. Jenny and Gibbs' relationship had been good for a few days. They'd been so caught up in each other that they had skived work for the first few days, and Marrow had turned a blind eye for them. But that was only until Gibbs realised that something was wrong, and what that something was. Within two months of his return a divorce had been filed for, and Jenny was stood informer of the Director, swallowing her pride and choking on tears she refused to let fall asking for either an immediate transfer or to hand in her resignation.

That was how she had ended up where she was now, based in Edinburgh, Scotland, - a new city, new people, a new partner, a new life, a new Jenny - but she still travelled. She worked in EA, extra aid. The division if NCIS which provided fly in agents for tough cases, mainly serial killers or media sensitive cases that needed a delicate touch. And even though they were often nicknames as 'glory takers' and often misjudged and not liked, it was a job Jenny loved.

* * *

The red head groaned as she let her wandering gaze travel out of the window. The almost soft skyline of Edinburgh's century's old skyline had long since faded from her small square window. Meaning she had left behind her the winding cobbled streets, ancient buildings and groups of photographing tourists. She wondered sometimes, just how many holiday photo's she was in the background of. Just how many she was an extra in, how many people would look back on that day and not even notice her as she went about her day to day life whilst they were in an air of complete bliss and happiness.

Out of her window the rugged skyline of DC was beginning to appear. The reflective glass of the modern buildings and the bright lights from traffic jams replacing the beauty of the historic city she had left. It was a city that held so many memories and the more recent ones not so good. It was a city that just over a few years ago she had fled from when her world collapsed around her. Now it was the place she feared most because it housed the people who she cared about most yet who could not stand to even be in the same room as her.

As they began to land Jenny placed the trashy romance novel she had been reading into her bag. Back when she was in school she'd loved the gritty crime novels, ones where you'd follow a detective over a series of books, learning their tell and style. Books in which you never knew who the culprit was until the very end. But these days she got enough of that at work so preferred something that she could get lost in. The trashy romance novels were not that trashy in her opinion. Her latest one: The Perfect Location followed three movie stars over the filming of a movie as their lives changed. It was Jenny's latest escapism.

Beside her Lisa was sketching away on a pad she'd brought with her. Lisa was Jenny's partner slash probie. When the red head had been paired with her on her first day in the Scottish city, rumour had had it that the girl had been damaged goods. Jen had though that marrow was thinking two damaged could make a whole, and maybe he was right, because a girl who had been on the verge of quitting was three years later still with NCIS and happy.

Lisa had only been with NCIS a year when she handed in get resignation, stuck in a team of misogynistic men had left her lacking in confidence. But not wanting to lose a good agent, the head of the Scottish office had consulted with Director Marrow and the two had paired them together and miraculously it had worked.

Lisa was young, in her twenties and drop dead gorgeous. She had a head of thick blonde hair, was petite but had long legs and perfect curves. The younger woman also had a quirky sense of style that matched her loyal attitude and contradicted her Navy past. Because before NCIS, Lisa had been in the Royal Navy. After doing her highers she had opted out of University and decided to go and join the navy. Yet after only two years her ship was in an explosion from which she was one of only a handful to survive. With temporary blindness and a permanent 30% loss of hearing in one ear along with a series of burns, Lisa had been honourably discharged. The survivor's guilt had never left her to the day. Which was why down the edge of her hand, from her wrist to little finger ran a tattooed 'Royal Navy' followed by her unit name and number. It was a reminder that there were people who would not get to see tomorrow whilst she would do.

Lisa drew because when she had first started working with Jenny, the red head had told her that you had to have something other than work. You had to have a hobby, something even if it was just reading or running – you needed something. Because sometimes you needed to switch off, you had to because otherwise you would find that you drove yourself mad. It was one of the many things jenny had taught her; the other was that on a flight you relaxed. Don't go reading the file none stop because you will have plenty of time for that: relax and conserve your energy for the case because you'll need it.

"You all right?" Lisa asked, her soft Scottish accent lacing the words. The blonde was well aware of her boss' past and marriage. She'd found out when she'd seen the wedding and engagement rings hung of a chain around her neck that was most often hidden.

The ring was perfect, the engagement ring and wedding ring were perfect. The engagement was a slim gold band which instead of having a diamond, it had a perfect Eiffel tower on it that sat partially on top of her wedding ring. The ring which was a plain gold band with two script J's engraved in it. They were elegant and simple, they were perfect. Jenny knew that they showed just how well he had known her. The day after he'd proposed she gone into town whilst he went to the registry office to get them a place. She'd got him a simple gold band, but because he'd had so many rungs over the years, on top she had then place two J's, not knowing hers would have the same.

That day she had bought a white lace dress. There would be no big ceremony or reception, no crowds cheering or bouquet. But she did have a white dress, and white heels. She did her makeup, curled her hair and met him there. With Decker and Ducky as their witnesses she had known in that moment that whatever would happen that would be the best day of her life, and it was.

"We'll solve the case and we'll go." Jenny said as she turned and gave a soft smile to the other woman who had become the closest thing that Jenny could call a friend.

"I can do this one alone? You can take the time as holiday. I don't mind." And although Jenny knew Lisa was simply trying her hardest to help, she brushed the comment off.

"No, no we're all grown adults right?"

"I'm here if you need me." And Jenny knew that that was true. So she gave her a soft smile before leaving her head back and closing her eyes as they hit turbulent before touching down on the soil that was home ground, and yet felt so foreign to her.

* * *

The pair went through security on auto pilot. They'd done the series of events so many times over the past few years that they could almost do it in their sleep. Both presented their passports, and in Lisa's case visa to the passport control, before going through metal detectors and anything else before arriving at the luggage belt. When there, Lisa grabbed her red pull along and Jenny grabbed her old worn duffle bag. It was always a bittersweet memory of Jethro. He'd been the one to buy her the bag after seeing what she intended to use. It had been her through many a journey and flight over the years, and it made Lisa laugh every time. Because Jenny was such a glamorous woman – naturally – she always looked beautiful with or without trying. The bag was just a complete contradiction of her image.

As they left the airport Jenny paused momentarily, still feeling like the place was alien, each street help a memory, but those memories were locked away in lead lined vaults at the back of her mind. It only took them a moment to see the member of the director's security who was waiting to pick them up. The pair walked over, got in, and Jenny told them the address of her townhouse.

"Where are we staying?" Questioned Lisa, knowing NCIS would not pay out for a hotel in Georgetown for the two agents.

"I still own a family house here, we can stay there." Jenny said, smiling. There was something about Lisa that always calmed Jenny that made her smile and relax.

"Oh, I thought he got the house." She said, referring to Gibbs but not using his name as she knew it was a touchy subject.

"We both had our own houses before the marriage, we lived in his except for whilst he was . . . away. But I kept mine at the end." Jenny quickly ignored the rest of the conversation and let them fall into their general ritual. "Right, what are the bullet points?"

Lisa began reciting the case. It was something Jenny had done on the very first case so that she could assess how much training the young probie had already gotten. But it had stuck, and now it brought a sense of comfort to the red head, and the other woman respected that. "An unidentified suspect has so far killed seven women – all prostitutes. The victims are established in a pattern of hair colour, blonde then brown, and then raven haired then a redhead; the next one is a red head. The last victim was killed yesterday; the girls are dumped in a variety of locations but always down an alleyway, and always spaced a week apart. The agents have as of yet no concrete leads or suspects…"

By the time that Jenny and Lisa arrived at the town house it was nearly nine am. Jenny tried to ignore the familiarity and memories that were coursing through her mind as she walked up to the front door. The street had not changed a bit, it still housed superior armed forces officers, people she knew from work, people her father had known. IT stood for everything she had once wanted, and everything that caused her world to shatter. She resented the street in many ways, but the house was the last thing she had to her family, so that was why she still kept it even now.

As Jenny placed the key in the lock of the heavy oak wooden door, Lisa stood back admiring the house. She lived in just a small flat and had grown up with nothing special. The grandest building aside from the Castle, which she had ever spent a significant amount of time in was the NCIS head quarters which were in a converted white townhouse. The kind with the black windows, and white bricks, then black iron gates at the front. "Come on." Jenny said as she walked in and Lisa hurried to follow her. Inside it had solid oak floors the whole way through, soft rugs and heavy furniture. Lisa could tell it had not been Jenny who decorated the place.

Jenny smiled, the place was warm and she could faintly hear the hum of the fridge in the kitchen. She thanked god for Noemi who still looked after the house even though Jenny was away, and who had known she was coming. "Up the stairs, there should be one of the doors open and a room made up for you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Lisa said, still in awe.

"Go get freshened up, meet me down here in fifteen minutes then I suppose we'd best head off." The blonde just nodded and carried her case up; when she got to the tops he looked down.

"It'll be fine you know. I know the full story and you deserve a second chance."

With that she went into her room and Jenny followed to hers. Wishing that the team would feel the same as her partner and probie agent did. With a sigh Jenny opened the door to the master bedroom and pushed away the tears. The room had not changed in the slightest since she had last been there. Whist Jethro was in Mexico she'd stayed in Georgetown because his house hurt too much. Now there was a picture of them on their wedding day by the side of her bed, and she remembered more pictures littered all over the house. Her heart clenched as she saw a younger version of herself smiling into the eyes of her new husband. Things had really changed.

Groaning Jenny put the bag down and went about unpacking, deliberately ignoring the clothes of his which were still hung in her wardrobe. With that done she went into the bathroom, washed her face and returned. She pulled of a pair of tan brown tulip chinos, soft white cotton ¾ sleeved blouse which was tucked in and a pair of tan brown suede heels. She let her hair down and kept it in it's lose curls before adding a fresh coat of mascara and a layer of 'vino disco' lip stick. With that done Jenny pulled out of her wardrobe an old worn brown leather Jacket that she had forgotten all about, pulled it on, grabbed her hand back, hid her ring, and sprayed perfume. With that done she returned downstairs.

Lisa was stood there, dressed in a blue A-line shirt that fell just below her knees; with it she had a white fitted blouse. On her feet was a pair of blue T strap heels. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her fringe was up to. On the back of her neck you could still see the faint marks of the scars of burns from back when she was injured. Even though she had a partial heeling problem, you'd never know, and she never told many people. "Ready?" Jenny asked, and the younger woman turned around.

"Where was that taken?" She asked, motioning to a picture of Jenny and Ziva. They were smiling to the camera, who was behind it Jenny couldn't remember for the life of her.

"Cairo, she saved my life twenty minutes after that picture was taken."

"What's Cairo like?"

"Hot, dusty, dry, busy . . . beautiful. Anyway, we'll no doubt be there one day."

"We'll have bee everywhere."

"You're right there kid." Jenny said softly, before they headed out of the house. Jenny grabbed the keys to her old car that was still sat in the garage untouched. And with that they left. Jenny drove the familiar streets she had grown up with to headquarters and desperately tried to ignore the butterflies going mad in her stomach. Sometimes she wondered if they'd be able to forgive her, other times she just decided that what she had done was irrevocable.

* * *

**Author's note – **_I hope that it was okay. _

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **_I don't own NCIS_

**Author's note **_thanks for all of the reviews. Especially to Left my heart in Paris who always reviews my work even when it is rubbish. Enjoy!_

* * *

Irrevocable

Some things about a place can change in matter of days. The atmosphere can go from laid back, to busy, too stressed within a day. The personnel in a place can change as quickly as anything else, reassignments, new probies, retiring senior agents. Yet there are some things that will never change about a place, or at least it seems that way. Because as Jenny walked in the main doors to the headquarters, Lisa in step beside her, it felt like she had never left.

The guards on security were different faces, but they were still the joking personalities that were always there. The walls were still painted in the horrendous bright arrange that some psychologist had informed the Director would inspire a 'positive working environment'. There was still a busy street outside, still people coming and going, and still members of the armed forces at every turn.

Yet at the same time as it felt like she had never left, she also felt like an outsider. The faces that passed her were no longer familiar. The sense of warmth and safety that once resided in her the moment she entered the building had instead been replaced by nervous butterflies fluttering around her stomach. And as she walked towards the lift that also doubled as her ex-husband's personal conference room, she was hit my so many memories she felt overwhelmed.

Lisa knew when to keep her mouth shut that was one of the first lessons she had learnt in the Navy. And being with Jenny it had been reinforced. So the fact that Jenny's face had turned a whole lot paler concerned her, however she did not say anything, after all she was pretty sure she already knew why. So instead she just walked, taking in her surroundings, the agents who varied in age, who varied in smartness of dress, and attitude.

"It's a lot bigger than Edinburg's HQ." Said Lisa as they stepped into an empty lift and headed up to the top floor where MTAC and the director's office stood. Jenny leant back in the lift; the last time she had been in the building was when she asked for a transfer. When she'd just taken off her wedding ring and when she still was coming to term with the fact her life had imploded. Now she was stable, but to say that she had come to terms with things was wrong, because that was a statement that could not be further from the truth.

"Sure is hell of a lot busier too." Said the red head. As she ran a tired hand through her hair and looked at her nails which were shaped into perfect half moon tips. She remembered being a probie and always having perfect nails, never chipped, and never faded, never false. Gibbs had taken the mick of her to no end for them, along with her heels. Then again, so had her co-worker Stan Burley. Things had been a hell of a lot simpler back in those days, before things turned bitter and sour.

The doors opened and both women exited. The red head walked along the catwalk, desperately trying not to look down on the specific team. But as she approached the stairs she glanced down and felt her heart clench, because they hadn't seen her. Gibbs was on his computer, and she noted he was wearing glasses. _Finally coming to terms with his age _she thought to herself. She noted her desk was empty, but there was a trace of someone's presence. But that didn't surprise her, Marrow would not let there be an empty space for long. Tony and Ziva were bickering over something, and she had to stop herself from smiling at the scene as she remembered that she did not deserve that allowance.

Both women managed to get to the director's office without being spotted, which allowed Jenny to sigh a sigh of relief. The pair walked in and Lisa threw Jenny a reassuring smile. With that they knocked on the door and walked in.

Tom Marrow looked up from his paper work and smiled at the two women. Whilst Jenny was his agent, he had a soft spot for her ever since she managed to tame Gibbs and work an under the radar opp when she was still a probie. He almost saw her as a niece. "Jenny, it's good to see you, and you Lisa. I think we need to get you over to our side of the pond more often." He said smiling before looking at Jenny. "How have you Jenny?"

"I am doing okay sir."

"Have you spoken to him lately?"

"No, not since the papers were signed. Even then we didn't do much talking ourselves." She said, swallowing a lump at the memory of sat opposite her husband whilst their lawyers divided up their possessions.

"If you want to opt out, then-"

"We're all grown adults right?"

"You including agent DiNozzo in that statement?" They both laughed, and Lisa stood there smiling, knowing it meant a lot to Jenny to talk to someone who understood what she had been through fully, and had his own side to the story. "I take it you are both fully aware of the case in hand?"

"Yes sir." Lisa stated, looking at the older man.

"Good, now I've heard nothing but good reports about your teamwork, let's show Gibbs that he was wrong to divorce you shall we." The pair simply nodded, but Jenny knew her ex-husband would never thing he'd done wrong. He'd protected his team, and if she was honest she knew she would have done the exact same thing.

Marrow leant over and told his assistant to send agent Gibbs up. He then told Jenny to take a seat in front of his desk and Lisa on the couch behind so that he could address the two senior agents and make a final decisions to whether or not he was doing the right thing when it came to getting the two agents to work together when there was so much water under the bridge of not.

* * *

The senior agent walked up the stairs to the director's office. He was stressed, he'd barely left work since the first body was discovered, and then when he'd seen the red headed on, well it had hit too close to home. Because whilst some people would think they deserved it because of their line of work, he knew they were all somebody's daughter, someone's little girl. What didn't help was Stephanie. Ducky had introduced them a while ago, and after numerous coffee dates and missed outings because of work, they were together. She was pretty, sweet, and caring, but most of all she was patient with the silver haired man. Stephanie knew about the divorces under his belt, even if he didn't share much about his last divorce with Jenny. But she knew he was a good man, so she gave him time. However even the most patient of women get tired after a while, which was why he knew that he had to start being a part of their relationship if he wanted it to work. He had to stop wanting Jenny back when he knew he shouldn't. He had to most of all move on, and for once not from Shannon and Kelly.

So when he walked through the doors into the director's office he could not quite believe his eyes. Because sat there in a chair in front of the director was the one and only Jennifer Shepard in flesh and blood. Sat with her legs crossed, turned to look at him through thick black lashes. Her hair was longer, and she had lost some weight, but she still looked as amazing as the first time he had ever seen her all those years ago.

But as he looked at her he felt a wave of different emotions. Because as much as he was floored by how amazing she looked, and as much as he felt all the love he felt towards he rise to the top again he was still annoyed. Gibbs was still furious with what she had done to him and his team. So instead of smiling he took a seat and looked at the director.

"Gibbs, I know you are not going to like this but I have called in EA to help with the latest serial killer case. And this is not optional." Stated Marrow, as he analysed the pair in front of him - smirking a little when he saw Lisa glaring daggers into Gibbs from behind.

"Who?" Questioned the gruff Marine, not once looking back at Jenny.

"That is why I'm here." said Jenny turning to look at him. "Hello Jethro." She said silkily. Softly analysing his face, looking for scars, signs he had been hurt again. But instead she just saw the same handsome face staring back at her and those piercing cobalt eyes that had never failed to make the weak at the knees.

"Jenny." He replied, gruffly.

"Shall we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?" She asked, speaking with a slight smirk, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Why start lying to each other now?" He stated bitterly as he looked at her.

"Special Agent Shepard and Special Agent Lisa Aiken will be working long side your team." The director stated, watching as Gibbs spun around to look at Lisa, she however remained neutral, not at all impressed with the way he spoke to Jenny. "Any questions?"

"Who'll be taking lead?" Gibbs asked.

"Jenny will be, that's how it works, and you know that as well as I do Gibbs." He watched as Jethro rolled his eyes before standing up.

"We done?" He questioned.

"For now, there will be no issue between you. I expect professional and personal . . . quarrels to remain separate. And Gibbs you WILL listen to Jenny."

"She always did prefer to be on top." And with that he left, leaving Jenny biting her lip as she kept in another remark, and failing.

"Pain in the ass." She mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for the room to hear. With that she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Jenny." Stated Marrow and she spun. "Don't kill him." Lisa would have laughed if it was anyone else, but after seeing the infamous ex-husband for herself she decided that the chances of Jenny committing murder had, in her opinion, dramatically increased.

"I can't promise anything." And as the duo left Marrow groaned and leant back in his chair, this really was going to be a hell of a case.

* * *

Gibbs walked over to his desk, watching as Jenny and Lisa walked down the stairs, both in sync as they went. He'd never expected to see her again. The last time he had looked she was based in Edinburgh; a place he had assumed was far enough away for him not to see her. But just as he was getting a hold of his relationship was Stephanie again, there she came. Swanning in with her high heels, impossibly long legs and sinful red lips. He'd known from the moment he set eyes on her as a probie he was in for hell, and as of yet she'd never proven him wrong. Now he was just worried that the bitterness of the last four years would not stop them catching the sick SOB who was killing these girls right outside of a Navy bar.

Tony and Ziva were for once working, and McGee was back at his desk. He may not have known Jenny, but he had seen the aftermath of what she had created. Sp, for all intensive purposes he would side with his boss. However as soon of Jenny and Lisa entered the MCRT area, the atmosphere changed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tony questioned glaring at Jenny, bitterness and hatred dripping from his voice as he looked at her. He was so annoyed he had not even stopped to look at Lisa who was stood next to her partner looking a little out of place.

"I'm EA Tony."

"Well thanks, but we don't need to EA ice bitch hanging around so you can go crawl back under whatever rock you came from." For once Gibbs didn't even stop his agents.

"What's EA?" Questioned Ziva, trying to keep her mouth shut about Jenny's presence.

"Glory takers." Gibbs stated, not easing the Israeli's confusion.

"We are fly in help for sensitive or hard cases." Said Lisa, her soft Scottish accent making her stand out from the others.

"Yeah, well as I said we don't need any help." DiNozzo emphasised.

"Directors orders, she's in charge." Stated Gibbs.

"Like hell am I doing what she says again! She ruined my life!" And with that Tony got up and left. "Interviewing whiteness." He mumbled before heading out as fast as he could.

"You were my partner, so I will not say anything as offensive as Tony. That does not mean we are friends, or that I forgive you." And with the Ziva left as well. It was Ziva's words hat hurt the most, and so with that the red head got her mind on the game, when all she really wanted to do was curl up and hide whilst wallowing in her self-pity.

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **_I don't own NCIS_

**Author's note **_So here you go, this is the next chapter. I hope that it is okay. _

_Thanks to my reviewers: Banglechick, Left my heart in Paris, magiclover13, bluecube76, Neelie2009_

_Enjoy! And please review!_

* * *

Irrevocable

Jenny didn't even get to three o'clock before she walked out of the bull pen in an attempt not to strangle someone. They'd spent the morning working their backsides off, especially Jenny and Lisa who were desperate to not only prove themselves but to finish the case and get out of DC. Lisa was fuming after only an hour because she saw Jenny as a best friend, a sister and in some respects a mother as well. So when her Jenny was working her backside off, coming up with not just good theories as well as ideas, and getting pushed back down within seconds and brushed off, the blonde was on the edge of storming out herself.

"Right, so we know that his next target is a red head-"Began Jenny.

"No saying he'd won't change his pattern." DiNozzo butted in.

"He hasn't as of yet-"

"Still could." Gibbs interjected.

"Okay! But we are assuming that he is sticking to his pattern. So I think we should find out all the places our victims went-"

"Takes time." Tony said.

"It'd be worth it-"

"Need a timeline." Gibbs stated.

"If we each took a suspect it would only take a couple of hours." Lisa stated, attempting to back up her partner. She agreed with Jenny, it was a tactic that they had used numerous times to catch big killers and she had no doubt that it would work this time.

"Hours that could be spent finding the killer." Gibbs stated. He didn't know why he was siding with his team. He remembered how good an agent jenny had been, that tactics like this were what had caught lots of the criminals they had worked with. But he knew he was letting his emotions cloud his judgement, and yet, with everything that was going on he was refusing to get some clarity. He saw the look of anger and annoyance that flashed over Jenny's face.

"Waste of time." Tony stated, viscously.

"And resources." Ziva added.

Jenny looked at the agents who were near enough ignoring her. Even Gibbs; who was looking or more like squinting to see his computer screen. Jenny just groaned, grabbed her bag and walked out of the bull pen. She needed some fresh air and time to think. Hell she needed a cigarette, something she had not needed since she went to Paris undercover with Gibbs.

Lisa watched her boss leave with a sigh before running a hand down her face. "Considering how much praise and respect she has for you all, you're really a group of typical jackasses!" She stated, watching as they all turned to look at her in a way which could almost be seen as comical. "Seriously, she has put forward more theories and ideas of leads to you all today that you've had since the first victim. And considering she has the lead on this one, not once had she pulled rank over you!"

"Lisa you don't know what happened in the past." Tony said. McGee entered the bull pen after spending the morning with Abby. He looked at them all and instantly wished he had not left the lab as they were obviously in the middle of an argument.

"That is where you're so far from the truth. I know exactly what happened. Hell when I first got partnered with her she beat herself up over the smallest of things!"

"You obviously don't know otherwise you wouldn't see her as the victim." Tony spat.

"What she did was wrong, sure. But y'all came back alive, well. She hurt you, but she never physically did. Tony, you especially, if you think that is being hurt. I mean seriously, irrevocably hurt, then try seeing what I've seen and live with what I have to. She'd no less of a victim that you." The whole bullpen was silent when Lisa walked out. Gibbs watched her with soft eyes.

Whilst he in some ways wanted Jenny to suffer, he never wanted her to be alone. He was glad she had Lisa, fighting for her corner when the woman herself was drowning in so much guilt that she was not longer able to. In some ways he wanted to work it out, wanted to be able to forgive her. When he'd married her in Paris all those years ago, he had thought it would be for good. Because in truth that was all that he wanted.

* * *

Lisa walked out of the back entrance she knew Jenny had left through and saw her stood there leaning against a wall. The red head heard feet but never turned around. She had a cigarette locked in between her index and middle finger and she blew a wave of smoke out of her lips. Once upon a time this had been her lifeline. She'd drink weak coffee, weak bears and smoked. Now she drank strong of the other two and hadn't smoked since she left for Paris. She was pretty sure that Gibbs had never known she smoked, well she'd never told him at least. She'd also always put on perfume afterwards, almost as though it were her dirty little secret. "Since when do you smoke?" Stated Lisa as she walked out and looked at the cigarette which was now between Jenny's red lips in disgust.

"Since I was a teenager." Jenny stated. "Quit before going undercover."

"And what? You just decided to pick up again."

"Nope, it was either smoke or I kill someone, and considering I actually like my job I guessed that I should choose the prior."

"Hmm." Lisa said, taking the cigarette and stamping on it. "Those will kill you."

"So will a bullet but I still do this job."

"Jenny!" The pair of them just laughed, letting out the stress as Jenny removed the packet from her handbag and lit up. "Where did you even get those from anyway?"

"I have my sources."

"I'm sure you do."

Jenny sighed and leant back against the wall, watching as the clouds assed overhead, as the dark ones far away, laced with rain ready to fall neared them. "I should have listened to you, not taken this case."

"Jenny, we'll solve it." Lisa stated, looking at her partner.

"But how many more people will die because everyone is letting their emotions get the better of them? And it's all because of me." Jenny said, sighing and looking at Lisa.

"None; because I've had a go at them all. Jenny they've been hurt, but it doesn't change anything. They're still good agents, they still want to catch who did this."

"I know." Jenny said, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"So stop whining and feeling sorry for yourself and get that ass up there!" Lisa said jokingly. Jenny stubbed out her cigarette and turned to Lisa, and mock saluted.

"Yes ma'am."

"You wouldn't last a minute in the Navy!" The pair of them laughed, Jenny grabbing her body spray from her bag and giving a squirt. Lisa just smiled and the pair went up to the bull pen. Both were dreading seeing the team again. But when they walked in there was a map on the floor and they were all sticking on seven different coloured spots, marking where each victim had been. Jenny felt like screaming if she was honest however there wasn't time for her to.

"It's true then, you've got a whole lot of nerve." Jenny turned around to see Abby stood behind her glaring.

"Abs-"

"After everything that you did, all those stunts you pulled, the hurt you caused, and you just turn up. You're back like nothing has happened."

"I'm on a case." Said Jenny, tired of arguing.

"I don't care! You broke our fairly into shreds!"

"Abby, I ruined al your lives – I know that. But I also lost everyone I loved! Is that not enough? I lost the people I considered to be family, my marriage ended!" Jenny retorted. She didn't shout, instead she spoke in almost a hoarse whisper, emotion running through her voice.

"IT was your own doing! It served you right!" That was when Gibbs could tell he needed to step in. The way Jenny's voice cracked made him know that. There were only a handful of times that he had actually ever seen her cry, and one of them was the day they decided on a divorce.

"Enough Abs." He interrupted, standing up and beginning to walk over to where she was stood.

"Gibbs, she broke your heart!"

"I said enough, okay?" The raven haired Goth just nodded her head, with a sullen look, her pigtails bouncing away as she did so. And with that she left the bull pen – McGee trailing along behind. He didn't know what was happening; all he knew was that he didn't want Abby to get hurt.

Jenny was shocked that he ex-husband had stopped the girl he considered to be a daughter. And as he passed her he caught her eye. She knew in that moment that she was not the only one battling with the raw emotion that this case was dragging up all over again. But neither of them said a single word about it. "Back to work." He stated, and so Jenny and Lisa took a victim each and set about sorting out a map on the floor.

The rest of the day flew by. By half seven they had managed to find a place that four of the victims all had in common, and were working on the other three. So Gibbs and Jenny sent them home. Lisa had taken Jenny's spare key with her. But the team had invited her out for drinks and she decided to go. They wanted to call piece with the young Scottish girl, and she was happy with that. So when nine o'clock rolled around, Gibbs and Jenny were the only two remaining agents in a deserted bull pen. But it was silent neither one spoke for most of the time.

"Lisa's a good agent." Gibbs stated, out of the blue. Jenny looked up at him from McGee's desk that had once been her own.

"Yeah, she's getting there."

"Ex forces?"

"Yeah, Navy. Joined at eighteen I think, left when she was about twenty, twenty one maybe. Caught in an explosion, not many survived. She was left temporarily blind and has a partially reduced hearing in one ear. She left after that. Came to NCIS, wanted to quit after a year, Tom put her with me. Two broken goods together." She said the last bit quieter, almost as though she wasn't certain she wanted him to hear it.

"You're not broken Jenny." He said it softly, and had he have called her 'Jen' it would have been as though nothing had changed. But it had, and even though he said it softly, and calmly, there was still an almost blurred edge to his voice.

"You didn't see me when I first got there Jethro."

"We were hurt, damaged, but not broken" She was about to reply when a red head got off the lift and walked over to them. The way she was smiling, looking at Gibbs made Jenny feel like someone was stabbing her continuously in the heart.

"Steph." Said Gibbs. "What you doing here?"

"I was late finishing, thought that I would come see you, maybe we could go out?" She said to him, and Gibbs nodded, but then he looked at Jenny. Stephanie caught him. "Oh, sorry hi." She said, turning to Jenny. "I'm Stephanie, Gibbs' girlfriend."

"Jenny." She stated, trying to smile. "Gibbs' ex-wife." She said the last bit quietly.

"Oh, the infamous Jenny! You know you must have been someone special, you're the only ex-wife he doesn't moan about."

"I'll take that as a complement." Jenny said, trying to give a convincing smile.

"You should! Anyway, you ready to go?" Stephanie turned to Gibbs, he hesitated.

"I'll meet you at the lift." Gibbs said, nodding, and Stephanie decided not to be offended. Instead she decided that it must be hard to be sat opposite someone who had once meant so much to him, yet now just brought back bad or painful memories.

"I'm glad you're happy." Jenny said, smiling softly. It hurt, but she was glad he was no longer caught up in the past. "It's good that you have moved on."

He grabbed his jacket and looked at her. "Have you?" And she knew he meant move on.

"No." She responded quietly.

"You deserve to be happy." It was the nicest thing he'd said to her all day, and she knew that for once he meant it.

"You know there is only one thing that would make me happy, and I lost that a long time ago." With that he left, going to Stephanie: the lovely girl, who he was lucky to have. And yet who was not a patch on the woman who after everything his heart still belonged to.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_I hope that this is okay, it was a bit difficult to write to be honest, but I hope it doesn't appear so. Thanks to my reviewers: Left my heart in Paris, TeamCarisleandEsme8, Jenny-Gibbs-Forever, Neelie2009, and smileyanne_

_Enjoy! And please review!_

* * *

Irrevocable

Their stay in DC happened to not be quite as brief as Jenny would have preferred it to be. In fact five days later, Jenny and Lisa were both still in DC. They were still at heads with Gibbs' team, and the red head was still trying to fight her feelings and stop them getting in the way of their case. However it seemed as though team Gibbs had decided to put a stop to the snide comments and bitter fights, instead they had concluded that they would just ignore Jenny's presence full stop. Yet this was not a complete improvement as it seemed any suggestions Jenny put forward had to be repeated by Lisa if she wanted them to listen.

However everyone was on edge, the next victim would be taken tonight and killed by tomorrow. They were now on countdown, desperately trying to find out who was responsible whilst not being able to work as a whole. The whole of the bull pen seemed to be a flurry with activity. And yet they had made little headway since they started. A location had been found that all the victims had been at, however the worst thing was the only way they would catch this guy was through a stakeout. But without someone on the inside they all knew a stakeout was also pointless.

So as lunchtime came and passed the tension could be cut with a knife. Jenny had taken a well-earned break and was stood outside, fighting the urge to light up a cigarette from her bag. Since the first day on the case she'd only had a couple more, but it was moments like this she had to stop herself. There was a way to catch this guy, she knew it. However she was pretty sure they all knew it too, because she was a red head, and the next victim would be a redhead. And as the hours passed by she was almost one hundred percent sure they were all blatantly ignoring that fact.

It was half two now, and the hours were counting down. Sighing Jenny knew her only option and began to make her way inside. Yet as she stood in the bull pen, Tom Marrow leant over the banister and called her and Gibbs upstairs to his office. The pair walked up in silence. Their pace was matched and feet were moving in sync was a hard habit to bite. But as they walked into his office, both of them were well aware this was not about any personal business. "What have you got?" questioned the director as they sat down. Pleasantries were out the window, and everyone was well aware of the fact time was of the essence.

"Apart from a pick up place - which we are not even 100% sure of – we do not have a lot." Gibbs said, leaning forward and running a tired hand down his face. Jenny momentarily closed her eyes, internally debating how deep she was willing to get involved in this case.

"There is another victim due in under twenty four hours! Do not tell me this SOB is better that you!" Tom Marrow swore. "Jenny, any plan, anything!?"

The red head took a deep breath. "Sir the killer leaves no evidence at a scene, he leaves no prints, hell we don't even have a primary crime scene. The truth is there is only one way to get him and that is a stakeout, but without bait . . ."

"Are emotions getting in the way?"

"No." Gibbs was the one to answer.

"Well go and damn well find him!" The director said, and just as Gibbs reached the door Jenny made her decision.

"I have a plan, but you're not going to like it." She stated, looking at the director and feeling Gibbs stiffen behind her.

"Not much I won't like less than letting another girl turn up dead."

"The next victim is a red head. Without sounding vein I can pass as those girls' ages. If we really want this guy, then I go under cover. There is no guarantee I'll get him – but hell it's a damn site better idea that sitting around here."

Gibbs let his jaw drop. "Jenny I am not-"

"Shut up Jethro, I'm not your wife anymore." And spat out, and he was stunned to silence, watching as Tom Marrow debated his options.

"It's been a while since you were undercover Jenny." He stated, looking at the woman who had been to hell and back multiple times in her life.

"Yeah, but I was damn good. Like riding a bike – ya never forget."

"What are the risks?"

"High."

"You're willing to do it?"

"Given my options, I am." She stated, completely ignoring the daggers being shot into her head by her ex-husband.

"Then get ready, I want full back up. Gibbs you do as she says, but you do _not _lose her."

"I won't sir." Gibbs stated and watched as Jenny walked out of the office. When she reached the outer office he caught her by the arm, pulling her to a halt. The assistant's desk was empty; she was obviously out running errands which left them both the room free. He stopped her and looked in her green eyes, and for the first time since she arrived back in his life, he truly saw her.

The sharp green iris' which had once sparkled with emotion seamed dull, there were bags under her eyes, and she'd lost weight. Gibbs knew things had been hard on her, but as her looked at her he saw a chain, and pulled it gently out. Jenny looked away, avoiding his arms. "You still wear this?" She removed it from his grasp and hid it again.

"To remind me of what I lost." And with that she turned away. "We done here?"

"No." She shook her head and tried to walk away, but his hand was back locked around her arm.

"You wanna let me go? Cause this ain't gonna stop me going." She stated, glaring at him.

"I'm not letting you do this!"

"If I were any other agent then would you be stopping them? Hey would you? Or is it because I'm your ex-wife?" He was silent and that was all the answer she needed. "I thought so." And with that she pulled her arm away and began to leave but she paused. "You weren't there when I needed you, when my world was collapsing and I was out of control my husband wasn't there. So don't pretend you have my back now. We both know the sooner this case is over, the sooner I'm gone and the sooner you can remarry. I hope you are happy Jethro that I really do."

She left then, and he wasn't sure whether the last statement was heartfelt or bitter. The other day it had sounded heartfelt, but what she'd said about him not being there, he knew it was true. He should have been there for her, not drowning his sorrows in Mexico. Maybe if he had of been they wouldn't be in the passion they were in now. But that was a regret he could do nothing about. Sighing he returned to the bullpen.

"What did the Director say boss? We got a plan?" Questioned Tony, completely ignoring the obvious renewed tension between his boss and former team mate.

"Yeah, we got a plan." He said, glaring at Jenny who was grabbing her coat and bag, ready to go and find a get up for that night.

"So what is it Gibbs?" Asked Ziva.

"Meet the newest prostitute on the block. " He said sarcastically but bitterly.

"Funny." Jen replied dryly.

"Is it true?" A nervous Lisa asked.

"I'll be fine." Jenny stated.

"I guess this is right up your street. At least this time you are putting yourself in the firing line instead of someone else." Tony stated bitterly.

"Enough DiNozzo! Swallow your damn pride for once!" Gibbs snapped, harshly, shocking them all.

"Lisa, get Abby to make me a fake alias, make me a bit younger though, so I'd be the killers type. I want it fool proof, for all we knows he could have people checking to make sure his vics aren't cops. Ziva and Tony spread the word on the streets, get them all thinking I've been around for a couple of months. Make it bulletproof. McGee, get the CCTV of the night, tell me anything I need to know." She was about to leave the divider. "And Jethro stop the worrying. I'm not your responsibility anymore." And with that she left them all, eyebrows raised and turned to their boss, waiting for his confirmation.

"Do it." And with that he went to get coffee.

* * *

Jenny stood in the room of her Georgetown house. Looking in her wardrobe that held clothes so old some of them dated back to when she was a teenager. Thankful now that she had kept them in good condition. She'd never thought that she would be slipping back into a clingy outfit at her age. Truth be told Jenny was bricking it, her hands were shaking and she'd had to put music on. This was not how she had imagined this case going.

Sighing she began to pull out all of the short clothes she had, hoping something would be outrageous enough to work. Jenny was beginning to wish that she had been more rebellious in her teen years when she pulled out a short black leather skirt which to her looked more like a belt. "God I'm getting old" She muttered as the last thought passed through her head.

Laughing she put it to one side and pulled out a white blouse which had shrunk in the wash the first time Jenny had tried to do the washing. Also it had somehow become sheer over the years. Exactly how that had happened the red head was still not quite sure of.

Jenny then found a pair of fish net stockings, then decided that they were a little too 1980's so put them away. There was a pair of patent leather red killer heels in her shoe section which she pulled out, and then found a red lace lingerie set that she knew would show through the white blouse. Smirking to herself she walked into the bathroom and grabbed her makeup beg before putting it all in a duffle bag along with some curling tongs and taking it back to NCIS. Jenny then drove back, wondering just how Jethro would react to her attire.

* * *

Hours later everything was in place. Teams were set up, Jenny had been given a necklace with a hidden video camera in, and she was getting ready. And even though they were all still annoyed with her, they were all willing to protect her. So as they stood there, wearing their own disguises everyone was nervous. But no one more than Gibbs. The past week he had begun to realise that by signing divorce papers he had not however put his feelings to rest. He'd buried them in a shallow grave, one that Jenny had now just dug up in a matter of days.

When she entered everyone's jaws dropped. The white blouse had shrunk more e than she remembered, and showed off a hell of a lot of cleavage, not leaving a lot to the imagination. The red bra underneath was clearly visible, and the leather skirt really was more like a belt. The heels on her feet did the job; they looked cheep, just as the skirt did. The heels made her legs look extraordinarily long. Around her neck was a metal chain that held the hidden camera. Her hair was curled, but then brushed so it looked as though someone had just run their hands though it. On her lips was lashings of bright red lipstick, and her eyes were covered with a light grey shadow.

Gibbs' jaw dropped, he almost wanted to slap DiNozzo, who he knew was thinking pretty much the same thoughts he was. However he could barely form a coherent sentence. He watched her as Lisa hugged her, obviously worried about her friend. "God how much perfume?!" The younger woman stated.

"Out of everything you could comment on it is that?" Jenny laughed, trying to lighten the mood. She'd already been briefed on her name, on her life. Now it was just getting there.

"You sure you want to do this?" Gibbs finally asked, his eyes not venturing far from her chest.

"I've already answered that question." She stated, coolly. "I'm off to go hail a cab, see y'all later." She said, walking out. She knew what she was doing; now it was just whether her plan went as planned. Gibbs watched her go, and sore under his breath, he did not know why he was letting her do this, or why he was so bothered for that matter of fact. Getting himself together he head slapped Tony and got them all ready. If she was doing this then he was going to have her back. He would not lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **_I don't own NCIS_

**Authors note **_I hope that this is okay, I was going to make it longer, but decided that this was the right place to end this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers: _Left my heart in Paris, magiclover13, Jenny-Gibbs-Forever, shortofwords

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Irrevocable

The cold air bit at her exposed skin. Goose bumps rising across her whole body, apart from the tops of her thighs which were boiling thanks to the plastic leather effect skirt. The wind blew through her red hair, tangling it as it went, but she guessed that it added to her effect. She'd already been approached by a number of men, but after reading the psyche profile she had decided it was none of them. The guy appeared to be arrogant, and they were guessing he would be wealthy after a few fabric particles they had found from high end designers.

The women stood further down the street had stayed away from her, knowing she was new and on their turf. Jenny had been more than happy not to talk; she had too much running through her head as it was. The rain was starting, small fine droplets that seemed as though they would soon turn heavier. She walked over to the wall, leaning closer to its surface in a hope to remain dry. Her feet were killing her. She just hoped it wouldn't make her stand out – a blown cover was the last thing she needed. Especially when she was defenceless.

Across the road, sat in a greasy spoon was Tony, keeping an eye on Jenny. He was still annoyed, angry at what she had put him through. But it did not change the fact that he wanted to catch their killer, and that if it came to it he would risk his own life to save her. Things had changed over the last few days, everyone who had known the old Jenny had noticed it. The way she acted with more reserve, smiled with walls still up and put ideas forward with less confidence.

Lisa and McGee were sat in a car wound the block and out of sight. Their job was to trail her if she had to move. The pair of them had their eyes on a small screen which shows a flashing dot where Jenny was. Both of them making sure that neither of missed her moving. McGee hadn't been there when everything happened last time, so the conversation in the car was a lot lighter than it would have been with anyone else.

Ziva and Gibbs were in MTAC, supervising the whole thing whilst Tom Marrow was sat behind. Both of them still felt resentment towards the red head, yet at the same time they both had a more complicated relationship with her than Tony or Abby did. So the thought of losing her for good, even when she had done what she had done, was a horrible thought. So the nerves in the room were high.

* * *

Jenny groaned and leant back against the wall, one foot resting against the wall whilst she stood there. She ran a hand through her hair and was beginning to contemplate calling it a night when a black limo pulled up in front of her. The other women were eying Jenny, but the red head ignored her and walked over, shaking her hips and flicking her hair. "Can I help ya sugar?" She asked, putting on a fake accent so she didn't get sussed out for not fitting in. The window had rolled down, and a suited man sat in the black leather interior.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you could do something." He stated, raking his eyes over her. Jenny had to stop herself visibly cringing at the statement.

"I'm sure I could, red heads your thin' then sweetie?" She questioned, pouting her lips and looking at his portly figure.

"Tonight I think a red head is definitely what I want." He stated smirking.

"And what if I said no?" She questioned, pushing to find out just what kind of character he was, but her gut was already screaming that he was the killer.

"People don't say no to me." He stated firmly, and she just smirked. He pushed the door open. "You getting in then?"

"I don't usually say no." Jenny stated, glancing around before sliding into the back of the car, and jolting back as it zoomed off. Mentally asking her just how far she was willing to go to get this guy and keep her cover.

* * *

Gibbs watched from Tony's hidden camera as Jenny slid into the car. "Dammit Jenny!" He stated, eyes glaring at the screen as he lost a visual on her. Groaning, he picked up McGee's frequency, his gut was churning and he knew something wasn't right. "McGee, she's on the move, trail her!" He stated before turning to the tech. "Get me Jenny's camera on show right now!" He demanded, his eyes returning to the screen as the grainy image of the interior of the limo filled the screen.

His gut was churning, she was alone and defenceless with someone who they were pretty sure had killed seven other women. He couldn't see Jenny, so he had to assume she was not hurt, but she was doing a good job of showing him the limo. Ziva stood beside him. "I don't like this Gibbs." She stated, as she watched the screen.

"Neither do I."He replied. Both of them could feel the eyes of their director drilling into their heads. Both of them also well aware of the fact that Jenny was no longer just some other agent any more, she had one meant something to them. Deep down they each knew she still did. So that moment was when things went from being professional, to being personal.

* * *

The leather of the chair soon became slick under her bare legs, as she sat there, facing her target and flirting. His eyes raked her in, yet he'd not touched her yet which was in her favour. His collar was undone, the white of his shirt no were near as transparent as hers, yet it parted slightly at his stomach. Jenny guessed that from his facial structure, in his younger days he had been attractive. Maybe if he even lost a stone he could still be, but now he reeked of being a man past his best.

His fingers were smooth as they ran alongside the necklace which held the camera. They were smooth showing he was not a man who worked with his hands a lot. But there was evidence of strength there, perhaps from days by gone when his figure was more of a concern to him that it was now. His fingers wrapped around the front of the chain, exactly where the camera was. Her heart beat quickened and breathing stopped, terrified she'd been caught.

Her heart beat loudly in her ears and she was pretty sure that he could probably hear it. But instead he cast his eyes up to hers and looked deep in them. "Jewellery is an unnecessary additive. Women these days seem to think it can make them beautiful." His fingers clenched as he pulled it towards him, snapping the weak and cheap links. The force called a scrape mark to form all around the back of her neck, but she resisted the urge to rub it, instead smirking at him.

"You like it rough then?" She stated, trying to smirk though the pain that was hurting down her back.

"Depends on the girl." He stated, rolling down his window and throwing the necklace out. Jenny internally groaned, she was now completely alone. No tracker, no camera, no back up.

* * *

Gibbs watched as the face of her man appeared of the screen. The techs were already running his face through the system. Then it went dead. "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

"We've lost the connection. The tracker had gone still, it's been dumped." Stated a tech and Gibbs swore, took off his headset and walked out, Ziva directly behind him. They were going to that sight, and getting her out. Because Gibbs' gut was churning, and he knew that something was going down. He'd lost her once and he sure as hell was not going to lose her for good.

The hunt was well and truly on . . .

* * *

_Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – **_NCIS is not mine_

**Author's note – **_This chapter is very different to how I usually write these kinds of scenes, so I hope it is okay. I know it is not brilliant, but it's out of my comfort zone. _

_Also, sorry for the delay. Thanks to my reviewers: DS2010, left my heart in Paris, amiout70, Neelie2009, Jenny-Gibbs-Forever, LeaveItByTheDoor_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Irrevocable

NCIS went mad when the news that Jenny was out there alone reached everyone. Director Marrow began acting like and agent, even SecNav was in the building, after all Jenny was very popular among the agencies. Gibbs and Ziva were driving over to the spot where they had last known Jenny was. And that was when their only hope was lost.

Gibbs' phone rang and he answered it, seaming as Ziva was driving. She was a lot faster after all. "Yeah Gibbs." He answered, panic thoroughly evident in his voice.

"Boss we've got another problem." Stated Tony from the other end of the line. Gibbs groaned and ran a tired hand down his face.

"What now DiNozzo?"

"We've lost the car Jenny was in. No one knows where she is." Stated Tony.

"What do you mean you have lost her!?"

"Boss, they just went. We think there were decoy cars."

"Dammit!" Gibbs swore. "Where are you now?" He asked.

"We're all back at the bar."

"Get McGee and Lisa back to Abby's lab; find out where the other victims were kept." Gibbs heard Tony pass the message on before Lisa came on the line.

"Like hell am I sitting back and not being out there doing something! I'm going in the field, you're not my partner and you can't stop me!" And with that almost childish statement Lisa hung up.

Gibbs chucked his phone onto the dashboard, swearing again. Jenny had slipped through his fingers, through a hundred people's fingers. Now he could lose her all over again, and that thought filled him with shear dread. The streets were only illuminated by the streetlight and the car headlights. Ziva rushed past everyone. The two agents desperately worried about the woman who had been their partner. And all Gibbs could think was that if he had been there for her all those years ago when she had taken out her vendetta. If he'd managed to stop being selfish and see what his wife was doing to herself and the people around her, then they wouldn't have been divorced. She wouldn't have been going undercover, and now he would not be in a race against time to find her before heaven took her from him.

"What happened?" Ziva asked, knowing the new would not be good.

"They all lost the car." Gibbs said as they pulled up at the last spot. Ziva got out and slammed the door, grabbing a torch and focussing on her work. Both of them were determined to find her. And as they found the necklace it dawned on Gibbs that he barely knew his ex-wife anymore. That he didn't know if back in Edinburg she friends who were worried. He didn't know if she still liked the same music she once had done. He didn't know if she still more the 'sin at midnight' red lipstick, or the French perfume she had so loved.

He didn't know, and he shouldn't care – after all he was with Stephanie – but he did care, and he wanted to know.

XXX

Jenny watched as the car went down a side road and a smirk fell upon her 'clients' face. She returned the smirk. "Well, you've got me, what ya gonna do with me?" She asked, thinking they'd stay in the car. But then he grabbed a piece of material.

"I'm taking you somewhere you will never forget." He stated, as he began to tie the fabric around her eyes so she couldn't see. Her gut was churning, but she had to just do everything she could to delay him. And hope to god that Jethro and Lisa found her before it was too late.

"Hmm, well if ya liked it slightly different ya should have jus' told me sugar." She purred. Moving expertly – even though blindfolded – and straddling his lap. She heard him groan before he moved her off.

"I like to give my women a more memorable experience than that. But we can do something a lil different when we get there." He said.

"Kinky." Jenny replied, trying desperately to see through the material, but it was hopeless, as she could see was the odd blurry movement. Still with a smirk she began playing with her hair until she felt the car jerk to a stop and the door open.

"Now, I don't want ya hurting yourself so they're gonna carry you in."

"Well I do like a nice strong man." She said as a pair of arms moved in and picked her up. As soon as she was picked up her senses were overwhelmed by the smell of sweat and way too much cheep aftershave. From what she could feel she guess the man was dressed in a suit - cheep if the feeling of polyester was anything to go by – however she wasn't sure on age, except he was obviously partial to the odd hamburger if his stomach was anything to go by.

As he carried her she listened for any clue of where she was, but all she was met by was the silence of night, and the odd car going past. The wind was giving an almost haunting sound as it ran around her, and Jenny guessed that there were abandoned buildings nearby. That fact alone did nothing to reassure her that she would be found before she was seeing her father again.

Finally she was put down on what felt like a mattress – however It was full of lumps and there was a broken spring digging into the base of her spine. When she tried to move she was pinned down, her legs and arms tied so she was like a starfish. "You do like kinky then sugar." She said, trying to remain optimistic. "Ya gonna take my blindfold off?"

"No, I hear it enhances the experience." HE stated, obviously returning to the room. Jenny heard the soft sound of him sending everyone out, which also did nothing to comfort her. Then he walked over and she felt his breathing in her ear. "I'm only partial to red heads this week, next week it's blonde's. I like their fun and your feistiness; it always makes it a lot more fun, _eh sugar_." The next thing Jenny knew he'd ripped open her blouse sending buttons everywhere, and she could feel the cold sharp pain of a knife's tip on her lower abdomen.

* * *

Gibbs turned to Ziva; she was walking off away from the scene. Her phone was in hand. "Gibbs there is nothing anywhere near here but abandoned buildings."

"That's where he's taking her!" Said Gibbs running to the car.

"Wait Gibbs! There are hundreds, and if we go raiding every single one of them then we're gonna spook him." Said Ziva as Lisa got out of her car, Tony close behind her.

"McGee's with Abby. They're off over every piece of evidence. Ducky is helping." Said Lisa, looking worried.

"Boss even SecNav and Marrow are off over everything we have. The FBI is lending their forensics expert. We can't do anything else." Tony Added.

"We don't have a choice; if we don't find her we're gonna lose her!" Gibbs stated, before Lisa turned away and went to go and grab her IPad and pulled up her satellite map of DC, zooming in on where they were. She began searching for a place when McGee rung. "Yeah Gibbs."

"Boss, the Director just rung me. He says that the third victim had mould in her hair. It is only found near water. Also another one had traces of rust and petrol-"

"Find more, we'll use that." With that he hung up and told the rest of them.

"So he's keeping her near the river." Lisa said zooming in on the warehouses near the river.

"The ones nearer to the city are still in use. He's most likely keeping her in one o the disused ones." Ziva added, moving over so that she could help.

"Years ago they used to house scrap metal in these warehouses." Tony said, identifying a huddle of old warehouses.

"Disused cars were worth a fortune." Said Gibbs getting in his car. They had a location. Ziva got in with Gibbs and Tony and Lisa got in the other, taking the lead and ignoring every single road limit and law that existed. When they pulled up, it was easy to see which warehouse they were wanting, outside was the black car they had followed, and two men were sat on the hood smoking a cigarette each. They all grabbed their gun, and Lisa attached her silencer.

"Why you got that?" Tony asked.

"Habit, police don't use guns, we have permission. People in Scotland hear a gunshot all hell breaks loose. Best I take this shot I think. Before the rest of them had chance to take the lead Lisa did. The two men turned around, but before they had even drawn their weapons they were dead. But there were more and soon there was a full firelight.

* * *

Inside Jenny heard another car, and she felt as her attacked stood up. He'd wanted to take his time, something she was bloody thankful for. He stood up and wacked her over the head, not as hard as he had intended. But then he was gone. Out the back he went and into a second waiting emergency car. Jenny's head was spinning, she couldn't see anything, there was pounding and all she could hear were muffled voices. She was scared, and he'd placed a gag around her mouth not soon after she had screamed for help when she realised what was happening.

Jenny felt a line of blood trickle down the side of her face, and she wondered if this was it. If on some grimy bed, with her skirt hitched up around her waist, dressed as a prostitute she was going to die.

* * *

Gibbs managed to get inside, and then he saw her. She was on an old rusty bed, laid on a mouldy mattress. He ran over and saw that her skirt was raked up around her waist; he breathed a sigh when he saw her pants were intact. Her blouse was ripped open and her bra had obviously been cut with a knife as there was a trail of blood. Aside from that her shoes were missing and there were numerous cuts, bruises forming and a gash on her head. She had obviously heard him as she cowered away and sounded as though she was crying. "Jen, Jenny it's me, it's Jethro." At his words he heard her sob, so her undid the blindfold and left it on the bed for bagging, and then did the same with her gag.

Once she was free to see and speak he heard her crying, and once she was untied he helped her sit up. Seeing she was near enough naked her took off his jacket and put it around her shoulder, and then she hugged him. It was unexpected but he buried his head in her neck and hugged her back. He could feel the movement of her chest as she calmed down and then he pulled back. Seeing her like that made him realise that he still lived her, and in some insane spontaneous decision he kissed her.

She was relieved to be alive, in pain and grateful, so she kissed him back. When they heard voices they pulled apart, both embarrassed, and knowing that it should not have happened. "Jenny!" Lisa shouted and ran forward before hugging her friend. "Come on, the ambulance is outside, and don't say no." With that Jenny left Jethro with a weak smile. He knew by kissing her had mucked up, but he couldn't stop himself.

For now though, she was safe, everything else could wait until tomorrow to be sorted.

* * *

_I hope it was okay, please review!_

_Also, I've a new NCIS and Nashville abc crossover up called 'The Forgotten City' so please go and check it out._

__fashiongirl97_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_My apologies for the slow update, and this is really only a filler chapter. However we are coming to the end now with only about two more chapter left is all goes to plan. _

_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who really do keep me writing: Nat, EowynGoldberry, Left my heart in Paris, TeamCarisleandEsme8, Jenny-Gibbs-Forever, dewulfstephanie, jennyMariaGibbs, silkysexybitch_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Irrevocable

That day Jenny was taken to the hospital, and released later on. She changed into a pair of NCIS issue joggers and a hoodie, her clothes being sent for examination. That night she didn't see Jethro again, it was Lisa who waited with her and then drove her back to the old Georgetown house. The red head was so tired she showed before putting the NCIS gear and rolling under the covers.

When she woke the next morning it was gone half nine, and the house was silent. She knew that Lisa would have gone to work; after all they still hadn't caught him. Jenny also had been doing the job long enough to know that she would not be expected in work. But she'd go, just like she always would do because aside from work she had nothing else.

The red head rolled out of bed, squinting her eyes at the harsh light that was shining through the window. Jen groaned before making her way over to the bathroom, she quickly stripped herself of the previous night's clothes before turning the shower on and stepping under the powerful steaming spray. She closed her eyes and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Even though she had already showered once since she still felt dirty. She could still feel his hands all over her, smell him in her hair. She spent a good half hour scrubbing her skin with a raspberry body wash over and over again, shampooing and conditioning her hair until she'd used over half the bottle. When she finally got out she looked in the mirror.

There were stitched on her head, ones she knew she probably shouldn't get wet but would get Ducky to sort out. All over her body there were cuts and bruises. Her hands were grazed and there were numerous long dried lines of blood across her body from his knife. Ashamed at her appearance she let the mirror steam over before she covered the parts of her body that didn't hurt to reach with body lotion before returning to her room. Jenny stood there, looking in her wardrobe looking for what to wear.

After a couple of minutes she decided that she was going to scrap looking good and formal. Instead she pulled out a pair of her old kick flare jeans which were soft and fitted her well. Then she grabbed a grey marl baggy cotton top and put the two on. Once she had put them on she grabbed a pair of white leisure shoes after deciding that the heels would be too painful. Then she went downstairs and made a coffee.

The mug was warm, sending heat through to her hands. The smell of coffee whiffed up into her nose and even though she was tired, and fed up, she began to relax at the smell. It gave her a wave of relief and she sighed, rubbing her eyes gently. She decided against makeup as she had way too many scratched that would only look and become worse If she had makeup on.

By ten o'clock Jenny had on her leather Jacket, and hair tied into a messy bun and was sat in the back of a taxi heading to work. Her eyes were tired but she was not going to stand back and let everyone else do the work. So when she arrived outside of the building she took a deep breath and she walked in with her head held high. No one really gave her a second glance until she got up to the bullpen. After all there were so many civilians and agents walking in and out of the agency every day that is was often hard to keep track of.

But when she got to the MCRT division of the bull pen they all turned to stare at her. "Seriously? You can't jut take one day off?!" Stated Lisa, groaning in her soft Scottish accent. The rest of the team knew better than to comment. But there was also another issue, there was a gap in-between Jenny and Jethro. As she looked at him he met her eyes. But on top of being in pain and all the emotions that were running through her - it was too much.

She avoided his eyes and that made him realise that things had not been and still weren't as rosy in her life as she made out. Getting in that car had been a risk, and whilst she had acquired vital intelligence, she had risked her life for it. Jenny hadn't had to get in; she easily could have turned him down as she had other men. But by her getting in it showed everyone that she knew he was the killer. And she'd risked her life to catch him.

"What have we got?" She asked. But her voice was quiet and empty. They all noticed the bruises, scars and stitches. The one along the back of her neck was hard to miss. But it was the fact that for what seemed like the first time ever she was stood there wearing no makeup and flat shoes.

McGee didn't know much different though, all he saw was a woman who was shook up. So he began, and the others in truth were grateful, because seeing the redhead shook up was worrying them all. "We found tyre marks around the back of the warehouse and Abby is working on finding out what vehicle they came from. We've got BOLO's issues at every available place, we've got patrols outside of known locations . . . we've got every avenue covered."

"Good." She said. "I'm off to see Ducky; I need him to check my stitches." She said to Lisa, subconsciously touching the gash on her head. Lisa nodded and watched as her friend left. Everyone got back to work, but Gibbs was worried that he'd just made everything a hundred times worse.

* * *

Jenny walked into the cold metal room of autopsy and felt a strange sense of relief. She was hugging herself from the shock of the cold, but this place was almost a refuge. Back when she and Jethro were in-between mission this would be her get away place. He was generally frustrated, and only interested in getting her to somewhere private. That frustration had made him as mardy as anything, o she'd escaped to Ducky. Jenny supposed that was what she was doing now.

"Jennifer my dear, how are you?" Questioned the older Scotsman. She'd not had a chance to properly speak to him since she arrived, but she was grateful she was now.

"I've been better duck." She replied honestly. "I was wondering if you could check my stitches. I'm not sure if I've pulled them or something when I was in the shower. I kind of forgot to be careful."

"Of course my dear." He said before putting on some gloves and taking a look. She remained silent as he tightened then, wining every now and again. When he had finished she smiled and took one of the pain killers she had been prescribed. "How are you enjoying Edinburgh? It is a long time since I have been there – regretfully."

She smiled at him, the accent reminding her of the winding streets and cobbles. The almost constant view of the historic castle and the way it was so easy to get lost. "It's lovely Ducky, and if I'm honest it was the perfect place to escape to. Probably because it is so different from here."

"Yes, I suppose it is my dear." She smiled softly. And he looked at her. "If you don't mind my saying so, even though you've had a very rocky 24hours, you don't seem to be yourself Jennifer."

Jenny sighed again and looked down. "I've just got a lot going on Ducky, and being in DC with the way things are, I guess it's just not the best place for me anymore. Too many memories." He just nodded and the red head got up and left, deciding to go and see what Abby had got.

Her mind was spinning though. And as she stood in the lift she pulled the emergency stop switch and fell to the floor. Tears ran down her face and she cried for everything she had lost. Finally her walls had fallen down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Author's note **_Thanks to my reviewers: Left my heart in Paris, TeamCarisleandEsme8, dewulfstephanie, silkysexybitch_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Irrevocable

Hours later jenny was sat on the break room floor, near the big windows. She had her head resting against the cold of the glass as she watched out over the city. The sun was slowly setting and dusk was taking over. The stars were yet to be seen but it wouldn't be long. People were busy too-ing and fro-ing, going from work to home or in for the night shift. Slowly the city was taking on the evening and Jenny sighed. Street lights were visible as they lit up like fireflies dotted across her vision. Down below her she could see as agents left the headquarters. Some heading home to family others off out with friends to the bar.

A pang rang through her heart as she saw them, as she watched them all. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she had had that. When she would go home with her husband, or when she'd drag him out to the bar. Back in a time when she had people who loved her, who cared. Now Lisa was all she had, but then again how long would she have her for? The young woman was a good agent, and Jenny knew that given the chance it would not take much for Lisa to go. The job they did left no room for family or lovers, you were never home.

Jenny wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She didn't know why all of a sudden her walls had collapsed – it wasn't the first time she had nearly died. Yet then there was the kiss. The way all of a sudden his lips had been on hers. The way a fire had started inside of her, eyes fluttering closed until there was nothing else in the world that mattered apart from them two. Even thinking about it made butterflies in her stomach.

Kissing him had been like time travelling back to when things were good. Like all of a sudden nothing had happened, like he'd never played the hero and been blown up, like she'd never gone on her vendetta. But then it stopped and they were back. Things were complicated and he had a girlfriend. That was what hurt, knowing that she had been replaced. Knowing that was what had made her avoid him all day. Now with a coffee in her hands and alone she could finally look out over the city and wish like hell that she could make all of her wrongs right for once.

She pulled her hair down, all of a sudden wanting to hide the scar on her neck, wanting to hide herself. But then he walked in, like he had not a care in the world. When he saw her, it brought back memories. Back when she was a probie and something had gone wrong, when she needed time he'd find her up here, sat on the floor. That day that had ended in their divorce, when they'd both been at one another's necks, that he had seen her. The day they both knew things couldn't go on as they were.

Now he knew the same. He saw a pot of coffee, and poured himself some before walking over to Jenny and sitting down with her. She didn't say a word; she didn't even acknowledge his presence, not at first anyway. When he took a sip of his coffee he found it to be stronger than the usual stuff from the pot and realised Jenny must have made some more. From where he was sat he could see a lot of her injuries, but also he could see the chain which held her wedding ring.

"The kiss –"she began.

"-Jenny about that I-"

"-No. Listen okay? I was scared, hurt and vulnerable, and you were relieved you had found me. It was a mistake, I mean you're happy with Stephanie and I'm glad for you. So we should just forget it." Jethro looked at her and then found himself nodding. He wanted her back, he'd realised that after he had kissed her. But at the same time he knew where she was coming from. He also knew that she was emotionally all over the place so he left it for the time being. They stayed silent for while, both thinking over what they knew they wanted but couldn't have.

"Why'd you do it Jenny? When you knew there was a way out, when you knew it was him?" Questioned Gibbs.

"Jethro don't."

"I want to know Jenny. I still care about you." He said honestly. She felt her emotions rise up again.

"After everything I have put you through you shouldn't. You should hate my guts Jethro!"

"But I don't. Because our marriage, the divorce, it wasn't all you Jen, if I hadn't have gone onto that ship and 'played the hero' then I wouldn't have been in Mexico when you needed me."

She got up and began to walk towards the door. But she stopped and turned to look at the former marine how still held her heart. Who was battling his own emotions, something she was open of few who had ever seen. Jen then decided that he deserved the truth. "Honestly? When I got in that car Jethro, I didn't care if I lived or I died. Because what do I have? An ex-husband who is rightfully moving on, people I love who hate me, and Lisa. But she had lost so many people in her life, what would it matter if she lost another?" He was so stunned he said nothing as she left the room.

Then he ran after her. "Jen!" But by that time the director had stopped her.

"Ah Jenny, the SecNav is on the line if you don't mind talking to him." Said Tom Marrow, looking at Jenny. She nodded and followed him, leaving Jethro behind her, shocked and not knowing what to do. He watched as she walked away, her small frame hugging it's self, her height small in comparison to that of the director's minus her heels.

HE watched her go, wanting to shout, wanting to tell her to get back, but instead he remained silent, processing what he had just heard. Realising that he had been blind, that their marriage, that everything that had happened in the months leading up to their divorce had hurt her a lot more that she cared to let on to others.

Jenny stood silent beside Director Marrow in the lift. Right now talking to the SecNav was about the last thing she felt like doing. Especially, when she had just bared her soul to the man who still held her heart in his hand; and didn't even know it. Tom looked at her, worried and concerned. "How are you Jenny?" He questioned, relieved that he had not lost her when he thought that he very well might do for a little too long.

"I've been better." She answered honestly, looking up at him through glassy eyes which held tears she refused to let fall.

"I can understand." He said. "How about things with Jethro? You've both been very professional."

The red head had to hold back a laugh at his statement. "To be honest sir, neither of us is quite sure where we stand anymore. I guess, maybe, I was right to leave, because me being back seems like it has just raked up more trouble. He seems happy with Stephanie, and I'm pleased."

"Is there someone special you're returning to in Edinburgh?" He asked her, smirking as they stepped onto the catwalk.

"Just the neighbour's cat that occasionally pops round." She joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Instead he just smiled at her, opened the door to MTAC and walked in.

"Well I think that once you've spoken with SecNav then you both may as well return to Scotland, there is nothing more you can do." Jenny smiled at her boss, nodding and thanked him.

"Director Marrow, Agent Shepard." Said the SecNav over the screen. Both the director and Jenny stood almost to attention, and said their hellos. "Jennifer, I'm glad to see you safe and well, you had us all very worried. However I would like to congratulate you for your work, it was a very brave thing for you to do. There are a lot of very superior people who are currently admiring you."

"Thank you sir." Said Jenny, forcing a smile. She felt like a fraud, because she risked her life and yet she hadn't cared. If she had been someone else, with someone waiting for her at the end of the day, then that person would be worth admiration. But in her eyes she wasn't.

The conversation lasted a good hour, by the end Jenny was dead on her feet. When she left MTAC she said her goodbye's to Tom. His assistant had booked her and Lisa on the next flight back to Edinburgh, so she was officially leaving. But when she made her way down to the bull pen, the one person she hoped would be there wasn't. "Where is Gibbs?" She questioned, as she made her way over to get her bag.

"He left; apparently Stephanie has decided it's time to 'meet the family'." Said Tony, still after a week avoiding eye contact. Jenny's heart fell, after what she had said she hoped that he would be there to help her when she needed it this time around. But he wasn't.

"Oh, okay. Well Lisa you need to get your stuff because Marrow had put us on the next flight back and we need to pack." Said Jenny, Lisa nodded and began to say bye to them all. Jenny walked over towards his window and checked her phone, hoping that there would be a message or missed call from him. But there wasn't, instead it was just empty.

"Jenny." Said Ziva, walking over. Jen was shocked, she'd barely spoken to the Israeli since she had arrived, and whilst she'd been the most civil of the team, there had still been a gap between them. "I wanted to say goodbye, and that I hope you're okay."

"Thank you Ziva, and after Cairo I think that I can deal with some fat sweaty SOB."

"Still, it was hard Jen. Shalom." Said the Israeli.

"Shalom Ziva." Jenny replied, softly.

* * *

Sitting on the plane with Lisa beside her, Jenny watched out of the window and the high rising glass DC city faded from her window, and the mass expanse of sea replaced it. When she'd arrived Jen had known that it wasn't going to be an easy trip, but it had certainly been a memorable one. As she remembered her ex-husband and that searing kiss, the red head pulled out her wedding ring. Slowly she ran a finger around the smooth edge and sighed. She wished she could go back in time, that she could flick the switch and not take what she had had for granted because she'd do anything to now get it back.

Lisa turned to look at her friend who had her chick lit novel on her lap but wasn't reading it. It was obvious to see the change, aside from her obvious cuts and bruises, she'd fallen back into the shell Lisa had first met her in. "You'll be okay you know? Somewhere out there, there is man who is perfect for you Jenny."

"I know." Said Jenny, forcing a smile. But inside all she could think was that man was Jethro, and he was somewhere kissing another woman, and forgetting her.

What she'd done was, in her opinion, irrevocable and the case had just proven that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Author's note **_Thanks to my reviewers: TeamCarisleandEsme8, Left my heart in Paris, dewulfstephanie, L, Neelie2009, Jenny-Gibbs-Forever, and JennyMariaGibbs._

_Please keep them coming and enjoy!_

* * *

Irrevocable

Epilogue, pt. I

_Three weeks later . . ._

Jenny Shepard opened her eyes to the sound of her mobile phone ringing rather rudely in her opinion. She looked at the screen and saw it was the lead agent of the MCRT in Edinburgh. She almost threw it across the room, but decided against it. Since returning to the city three weeks ago, she'd already broken one of them. So, she answered the phone with a groggy voice, deciding that she no longer would have a soft spot for the agent after his intrusive call. "A'right red?" He questioned in his soft Scottish accent.

"What d'you want Paul?" She questioned, her eyes fluttering closed as the early morning light filtered through her blinds and into her eyes.

"What, no flirty comment this morning?" He questioned. She and him had had an almost flirtatious relationship, yet both knew it would never be anything more because he was a playboy.

"Seriously? I was asleep so spill your beans and stop bugging me!" She stated, not at all amused.

"Well seaming as you're not on any case at the moment, and I'm on my lonesome – one agent on honeymoon and two 'ill' – I figured you could help me, Lisa here now."

"Go to hell." She stated, ending the call and burying her head in the soft cotton of her pillow. In the three weeks that had passed this was the first day that she had not been working some case. Her plan had been to sleep, paint her nails and then sleep some more. But when her phone rang again she was even closer to throwing the object. Instead she answered it. "What?" She questioned as she unburied her head.

"There is a DB on Castle Street, near the Princess Street end. That's where we are in case you get interested. There is a lovely view of the castle from here too." Said Paul, knowing all too well that she'd turn up.

Jenny didn't give an answer instead she just hung up and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 am, and she was more than a little annoyed to say the least. Her beauty sleep was ruined, and her day of relaxing had gone to pot. She was not going to make this day easy on him, and that was an understatement. However his silent statement that she'd turn up was proven right and she untangled her legs and placed her bare feet down on the cold wooden floors, hissing at the shock.

Within minutes a pot of coffee was brewing and she was stood in her bathroom, brushing her teeth whilst the radio station played some teenage pop sensation whose song seemed to be unavoidable at the moment. Even the buskers seemed to be playing it. And Jenny was more than a little ashamed of herself to admit that she actually knew the words to the whole song.

Looking in the mirror she saw that most of the bruises had now faded or disappeared, just a few large yellowish blobs remained on her skin. The cut was still red and obvious but not as sore which she was thankful for. But the one around the back of her neck was still a nuisance.

Once the red head was washed she walked into her room and glared at all of her clothes, eventually deciding that she was going to add a splash of colour to her outfit for once. So she pulled out a maroon pencil skirt, black stockings, and a cream blouse, before she did her light make up. Then, she pulled out a pair of maroon high heeled brogues and put on her jewellery.

Forty minutes after the call Jenny was sat in her car, a travel mug of coffee beside her and was driving to the crime scene. However the coffee was finished by the time she stepped out into the biting wind. She pulled her black woollen jacket tighter around herself and then walked over, and ducked under the blue and white tape.

"Told ya she'd come!" Said the familiar Scottish voice of Paul, Jenny just walked forward and bent down to look at the body of their dead sailor. "So my red-headed Yankee, what hair colour did last night's lover have?"

"Seriously?!" Lisa scolded as she walked over to see her partner.

"I was enjoying a quiet morning in bed if you must know – _alone_!" Jenny stated.

"Yeah, course red!" Paul said in a way which reminded Jenny of Stan Burley.

"Where is the ME?" She asked.

"On their way. We're just about to start on the scene, care to help?" HE asked her, and Jenny laughed.

"I need more caffeine before I spend a morning canvassing a scene with you!" She stated in a light tone before heading off towards the nearest coffee shop she could find. Lisa just turned to the other man and laughed at his face.

"I'm so offended!" He stated, mock clutching his heart.

"I'm on Jenny's side!" Said the other agent; raising her hands before going to meet her partner half way up the road, and stood drinking coffee with her. When they decided that they'd be able to keep their eyes open, they dumped the coffee cups and made their way back to the scene.

Jenny ducked under the tape once more, pulled her hair into a ponytail and got to work. By the time eight o'clock arrived there was a considerable crowd around the scene. "I'm going to call in some guys to keep 'em back. They'd gonna muck up our scene at this rate!" Said Paul before heading off. Jenny took a moment and turned to look at the castle.

As much as she missed DC, the hustle, the bustle and her family there. That was one view that never failed to take her breath away. Sighing she leant down and got back to work, trying to forget the man who had not left her mind for the last three weeks: Jethro.

* * *

"Gibbs when I said take some time off I actually meant go through the normal routes and fill in a form. Not just get up and leave!" Said Tom Marrow over the phone. Jethro just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the airport and looked around him. The first thing he realised was it was a heck of a lot colder than DC had been, and that the city was also a lot older.

"You told me to take time off! I'm taking time off!" Gibbs grunted as he looked around for a taxi. He expected to find them all black like in London, but they varied in colours and styles.

"Where the hell are you anyway?" Questioned the Director and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Edinburgh." And with that he hung up. Across the Atlantic Tom Marrow ran a hand down his face. If Gibbs was in Scotland that meant he was off to see Jenny, which meant that pretty soon his 'glory takers' would be relocating to DC.

Gibbs looked around and found a taxi, he walked over, got in the back and told the driver the address of the Edinburgh NCIS headquarters, and with that he was off, watching as the city passed him by. But all he could think about was how he hoped to god that after all this Jenny would take him back and it wouldn't prove to be a waste of time.

When he pulled up outside the white townhouse he realised he had no pounds, so had to pay by card – something he knew would cost him. But if that was the price he had to pay then he didn't care. The silver haired former Marine walked across the road and up the steps. Inside he went past security and into the room that acted as their bull pen. When he didn't see Jenny he cursed. "Can I help you sir?" Questioned a young woman with cropped hair and high cheek bones. Her soft Scottish accent reminded him of Ducky's.

"Agent Gibbs, where can I find Jenny Shepard?" He questioned, flashing his badge so he would get the information he wanted.

"She's out in the field, helping the MCRT. I think their case is on Castle Street. You should be able to find her there sir. If not I can ring her-"But by the time the girl got that far he was already out of the door. "Well she's lucky." The girl mumbled before heading back to her desk.

Gibbs got outside and realised her didn't have the faintest idea where he was going, and considering another taxi would cost him, he decided to get directions. After all that is what any good investigator would do, if they didn't have a smart phone anyway.

* * *

Jenny stood up after swabbing the blood from the area around where the body had been found. IT was nearing half nine and the crowd of people had finally filtered out. The police presence and road blocks sending them away. Something the investigators were more that a little thankful for. "Erg! I am getting way too old for this! My back is killing me!" Jenny groaned, unfortunately Paul heard her.

"You sure that isn't from last night?" he asked and she rolled her eyes, walking up behind him and head slapping him. He just shut up, and Lisa smirked.

"Gibbs taught you a lot." She said. Since meeting the infamous special agent Gibbs who was her partner's former boss and ex-husband, she'd seen a lot of things that were paralleled between the two people.

"A lot more than you realise." Jenny said, fingering the chain around her neck subconsciously.

Jenny spotted another spot of blood over in the far corner and headed over to photograph and swab it. That was the time when he turned up. The wind was blowing his hair and he was still carrying his duffel bag. When he saw her at the scene he felt a wave of relief, now it was time.

He walked over, and Lisa recognised him. "Jenny." She said, and the red head turned to look at her, and instantly saw what she was talking about. The red head handed the things she was using to her partner and began to walk over, ducking under the blue and white tape as she did so.

When she walked towards him he had to stop himself from grinning like a Cheshire cat, because she looked amazing. "Hey." He said, as she stood in front of him.

"Hey." She replied, confusion furrowing over her brow. "What are you doing here?"

Gibbs looked down before diving in at the deep end. He never felt nervous around women, with the exception of Jenny. She was the exception to a lot of things if he was honest. "Don't want to lose you again Jen." He stated.

"You flew over a thousand miles to tell me that?" She questioned smirking slightly.

"I can't stop thinking about you Jen, I love you, and I forgive you. Hell if the team don't then they'll have to hold it against me too. Because I'm as much to blame." She looked at him.

"You forgive me?" She asked. He raised his hand to her cheek and moved it around to the back of her head, pulling her hair down. She just laughed, remembering how he loved her hair down.

"Yeah Jen." And with that he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. When he pulled back she smirked, leant forward and kissed him fully, hands going around the back of his neck, and his going around her waist. Just like old times.

"Told ya there was a lover last night." Said Paul from where he stood next to Lisa.

"He's not her lover, you dim-whit, he's her ex-husband." Lisa laughed.

"Lucky bugger." Paul murmured.

When the pair parted she smiled at him. "I love you too Jethro." And that was all he needed to hear. He kissed her again and again, whilst the two other agents worked away behind them. The Castle sitting there behind them almost proving that their love was something that had worked its way out of a fairytales and into reality.

It was true loves first kiss . . . the second time around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Author's note **_I want to thank every person for their support in this story, you made me actually be bothered to write it when I had no idea how I was supposed to. But, even though this chapter is not my favourite, and I'm not too happy with it, I hope you enjoy. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter:EowynGoldberry, Jenny-gibbs-forever, Left My Heart in Paris (sorry!), dewulfstephanie, DS2010, TeamcarisleandEsme8, MissJuliaS, JennyMariaGibbs_

* * *

Irrevocable

Epilogue, pt. II

_December that year …_

Things can change an awful lot in life. Everyone experiences times of unbelievable highs, which can then drop to the deepest of lows. Sometimes, when we have a drawn out high period, we may begin to take what we have for granted – forget how lucky we are. After a period like that, for us to become grateful for what we have, it then can take a sudden plummet to a low, for us to remember how lucky we were. Then, often, once we've seen that, it takes a long time for us to take things for granted again.

Since the ravishing kiss in Edinburgh, which had caused Jenny to take Jethro's hand and drag him back to her place. Not caring that Paul and Lisa would have to solve the case alone. Since then things had changed. They'd taken on a lighter note, and now, Jenny's view on life was a lot different.

Marrow gave Jenny and Jethro a few weeks before he gave Jenny the option of relocating. She'd been nervous if she was honest, she didn't want to leave Lisa. But, it turned out that Lisa was happy to join Jenny in DC. However she had said that if she and Jenny had no case, and the Edinburgh MCRT had one, then she would probably fly back. However if Jenny was honest, she was pretty sure it had something to do with Paul. For now though, she would leave them to it.

Jenny and Lisa were set to be based in DC as of the New Year. Jenny was homes for Christmas, and Lisa for a fly in visit, yet the red head would return to Scotland in-between Christmas and New Year to get the last of her things. Then she'd be there. Back where she had started. Whilst she was more than a little scared at the team's reactions, for now she pushed that thought away.

Tonight Jenny was attending the SecNav's Christmas ball, which was also the ball where he honoured the brave agents. However, tonight Jenny was bringing a date; Jethro. The team was on protection detail for Director Marrow, and Lisa was a guest.

So, Jenny was stood in the master bedroom of her Georgetown house. They were doing this evening as a proper date, so she was getting picked up. Jenny was sat at her vanity table applying her makeup, her bruises and cuts were healed now, and there was just a pale pink patch on her head and line around the back of her neck where a scar was forming.

As the red head looked in the mirror she remembered how she had felt all those weeks ago when she risked her life. Howe she had not cared if she lived or died. And now, looking back she realised that she no longer felt like that. Jenny knew that if she was to die, then Lisa would miss her. Then Jethro would . . . that she had people who cared about her. It wasn't something that would go away over night, and whilst she painted a façade that everything was perfect, there was still blackness. But she knew that in time, with Jethro by her side, she'd be more positive.

Standing up the red head removed her robe and slipped into her gown for the evening. It was royal blue in colour, and fitted. The under layers were strapless and silk, but then there was a layer of soft lace over her arms and neck which then flowed downwards. The back was low and there was a high slip up the side. She smiled at her reflection, loving the dress. Jenny then took the silver hair comb off the table and placed it in so that all of her red curls fell perfectly over one shoulder. Around her wrist was a thin silver bracelet. Then she slipped into her strappy silver heels and smiled at her reflection. She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs as she heard Jethro walk in.

He looked up, and had to pick his jaw up off of the floor as she walked down the stairs. Every time she moved her leg to go down a step he saw a flash of leg thanks to the step. But what, in his opinion, made her look so amazing was her smile. Her eyes shining and looking happier than he had seen in a long time.

"Wow!" He said, making her blush. She walked towards him and softly pecked his lips.

"I take it you like my dress Jethro?" She said silkily.

"Not sure I should be letting you out like that Jen." She just laughed and slapped him playfully. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said, before he led her outside to his black sedan. She slid in and he closed the door for her. "Who said chivalry was dead?"

* * *

That evening things went better than Jethro had expected. He managed to stay with Jenny for most of the evening, except from during the speeches when she had to stand nearer the stage. He sat at the back of the room, keeping his eyes on her. They hadn't been together long, yet he still felt protective in a way, he knew all too well how much half of the men in the room liked to play around outside of their marital bed.

Lisa stayed with Gibbs, smiling proudly when her partner was honoured for her bravery, yet each knew it was a hard thing for Jenny. Both knew that she didn't want the award, but had to get it if she wanted to be relocated. By the end of the evening, the protection detail had swapped so Gibbs' team were inside. He finally managed to grab Jenny and pull her over to the dance floor. She'd been too busy talking, something he had quickly become bared of.

The song began to play and they both slow danced, not caring that the jaws of Gibbs' agents were on the floor. "Feeling possessive tonight Jethro?" she asked with a small smirk. His hand was a little lower than it should be, but she didn't care, because after all they were stood a little closer than was proper.

"Hmm, so what if I am?" He questioned, making her smile. They were barely dancing anymore, but as she looked din his eyes, she knew that she wanted to kiss him. And when he saw that, he didn't care about the people who were stood around them. Didn't care if the team knew. Instead he just leant down and kissed her like there was no one around.

The people watching gasped a little, others raised eyebrows. But Lisa saw them and smiled, because her friend was for the first time in a very long time happy.

* * *

As it turned out, a year later the pair were married again. This time around they did something even smaller, wanting to remember the first wedding as their wedding and not the second. They used the same rings, and remarried in the same place as last time. Their honeymoon was a week in Paris, and when they got back, the team decided it was time to forgive them.

In the years that would pass them by, not once would they take what they had for granted. Every night when they returned home to the other, they'd be thankful. Every kiss, even hug, every night. .. Was a miracle in their eyes.

Two and half years after Jenny and Lisa transferred to DC, Lisa had to make a hard choice. Jenny had been right when she said that Lisa and Paul had something going on. And when Lisa found out she was pregnant, both decided that they would move over to DC for good. Their child would live In DC, yet every year they'd return to the city that both parents loved. In many senses, Lisa's child was Jenny and Jethro's first grandchild.

Jenny learnt many things in the time between Jethro's accident and their getting back together. She learnt how not to take things for granted, how to absorb every minute. Jenny learnt how important family was. But mainly, Jenny learnt that forgiveness was one of the most powerful things known to man. Because when you have made a mistake, which in every way seems to be irrevocable, forgiveness in the only thing that can make it revocable.

* * *

The End

* * *

_Please leave one last review!_

__abs_


End file.
